Undertale: telling a story
by terrietont
Summary: It's valentines day! And every body is celebrating. Well everyone except for a certain scientist.. Seems there is one thing Alphys hides from her friends. And a certain friend will find out what. SPOILERS! (after pacifist AU) WARNING: Mentions of suicide, and dark topics.


**Heys guys I'm back with more fanfiction (what am I going with my life?) ahem anyway I noticed the lack of Alphys and Undyne fics.**

 **Also WARNING: SPOIIIILERRRRS**

 **I thought of how Undyne in a certain phone call mentions that she met Alphys in the garbage dump looking into the abyss. I watched a comic dub of how they met and got the idea. (warning sad) that Alphys was thinking about suicide, i mean after creating the amalgamates you would feel like you were worth nothing. Anyway I thought of Alphys telling Undyne about how Undyne saved her from a terrible mistake. And yes there are going to be feels here and there. Also in case you haven't figured it out: there is a shipping. :P**

 **anyway I hope you enjoy. Toodaloo!**

It had been valentines day. Humans were celebrating with their loved ones. Couples were gathering, siblings were hanging out and love was in the air. Toriel hesitantly accepted the roses given by Asgore. on a way to a slow recovering friendship. Frisk was sitting by Flowey,who despite looked unhappy actually didn't mind the sun.

Undyne walked out as she stretched her muscles she checked her phone. She frowned noticing not one text from Alphys. Alphys was known for texting her all the time, now that they both bought their own cellphones from the humans. Undyne would always get texts from her telling her about the newest anime stuff, things she saw that Undyne would've liked. Awkwardly talking about her obsessions, and stuttering in terror when Undyne would flirt back to her. She laughed at those fond memories, and even though she liked having memories of those wondrous moments: she wanted to make more memories. Sharing a peaceful romance between each other.

So of course naturally Undyne knew something was up. Alphys wasn't texting her, returning her calls or even saying hi. She began to worry about her friend. Where could she be? perhaps she was busy with Mettaton? The ex-royal guard had no clue. Soon she realized something. Alphys could have gone back to the underground to collect the missing parts for Mettaton: she did mention something like that while Toriel was making pie a few minutes ago.

Yeah.. YEAH! she MUST be down there! Undyne thought to herself.

A few hours of traveling Undyne finally made it back to the lab in Hotland. She huffed worn out. The heat was really something she hated in this place. "Alphys... ALPHYS!" She banged on the door loudly. No one answered. She huffed in frustration. "Alphys seriously... I'm NOT in the mood for this!" she groaned.

Undyne rolled her eyes and busted the door wide open. she looked around. Alphys was no where to be seen. "What the heck? WHERE IS SHE?!" Undyne lifted her foot after stepping in something flat. She lifted her foot up and found it was a note. She looked confusedly at the words, they were hard to make out but she could read pretty much everything written.

 _ **Dear, whoever reads this**_

 _If you find this note, it means I am at the garbage dump. I want to make something clear. So I would like to be alone for a while to contemplate my thoughts. Please do not follow me... I will be back soon don't concern yourself/yourselves.  
_

 _\- Dr Alphys_

Undyne picked up the note and hurried her way to waterfall. Ignoring the notes plead, she went to find Alphys.

* * *

Alphys stood looking into the abyss below. She sighed heavily picking up a large grey box and tossing it into the dark pit. She mentally reflected on her mistakes. She smiled thinking about Undyne, Frisk, Asgore... She had such wonderful friends... So why was she here?

Not even she knew the answer to that.

Undyne ran through the piles of trash stopping every now and then when a human weapon of some sort would shine out and distract her from her objective. She shook her head. She already had a bunch of swords, Alphys was WAY more important then some broken old dagger.

The warrior stopped seeing a yellow scaled figure stand silent at the edge of the abyss. "Hey Alphys! There you are!" Undyne yelled after she had finally found her. Alphys jumped Alphys smiled weakly. "W-well you sh-shouldn't h-have c-c-come here..." Undyne huffed. "Hey you can't get away from me Alphys!" She joked smiling. Alphys laughed pathetically and then went to frowning. Undyne saw this and immediately looked at her friend in worry. "You alright Alphys? You look terrible." Alphys sighed in sadness.

"U-undyne I... I have to tell you something..." The scientist began. Undyne and Alphys sat down. She gulped trying to say the words in confidence. "B-b-before I met you... I... I d-didn't like myself.. I. I felt like a total screw up and... well..." Alphys's hands began to shiver. "I didn't know what to do with m-myself.." Undyne was looking at her in deep concern. "A-at one point... I...I t-tried to..." Alphys swallowed hard feeling her lips quivering. "I tr-tried to... k-k-k-k-kill m-m-myself... b-because I..I thought I..thought I.. wasn't...worth...anything.." Undyne's eyes widened in horror and fear, her heart felt as if it was breaking in two. Alphys smiled weakly. "and.. then y-you came along... and... s-s-saved me..." The scientist blushed looking at her friend in relief. Undyne's breathing became funny, she looked at Alphys with the same worried expression. Alphys twiddled her claws shyly. "I'll never forget the day I m-met you.." Alphys smiled dreamily looking into Undyne's eyes blushing.

Undyne didn't say a word. she was staring at her in shock. Alphys gasped looking to her friend in fear. "U-Undyne? a-a-are you ok-kay? UNDYNE?!" she began slowly freaking out. Alphys held her claws around her face muttering. "Oh no I've b-broken you.. I've..I shouldn't have t-told you th-that st-story.. I'm sorry I.." Alphys nervous mumbling was interrupted by a large hug from Undyne. Alphys blushed and squealed as she was hugged tightly. Finally Undyne broke the hug, an angry/fearful look on her face. "Alphys... don't you EVER apologize for telling me the truth!" Undyne gritted her teeth sternly. "You shouldn't feel sorry for letting your feelings out!" She continued. "And one other thing... NEVER EVER **EVER!** Talk about ending your life" Alphys nodded. Undyne looked at her angrily. "You have no idea what I'd do without you!" She said tears forming in her eyelids. She laughed wiping away her tears. "Heh look at me huh? Toughest monster from the underground and I'm already crying" Alphys looked up at her worryingly. Undyne was crying. Undyne was actually sad about leaving her. Undyne cleared her throat standing up from the ground. "Come on Alphys let's go home." Alphys got up too smiling with tears in her own eyes. Man crying was contagious!

As they were walking back. "Oh I almost forgot something" Undyne said. Alphys looked at her curiously. "What did you forget?" Smiling evilly Undyne leaned and gave alphys a kiss on the lips. She posed proudly. "There, your valentine's day present." Alphys went beet red and nearly collapsed. A love struck smile stuck on her face. Undyne laughed at her reaction. "Happy Valentines day Alphys!" Undyne smiled. Alphys was still love struck. "Haaa-pppeee...Va-Valen...t..tines...da..." She couldn't finish before fainting in joy. Undyne picked her up bridal style laughing hysterically.

 **So how was that? I know short.. OC-ish. and not very good, but I was just desperate to get this online. I just love these two so much! I also wanted to show off Undyne's more emotional personality. Cuz we all know she has one ;).**

 **Anyway stay tuned for more stories!**

 **See ya later, PUNKS!.**


End file.
